Religion
Religion is a collection of cultural systems, belief systems, and worldviews that relate humanity to spirituality and, sometimes, to moral values. Many religions have narratives, symbols, traditions and sacred histories that are intended to give meaning to life or to explain the origin of life or the universe. They tend to derive morality, ethics, religious laws or a preferred lifestyle from their ideas about the cosmos and human nature. Policy The topic of religion can be discussed within one's own fanfiction series at the discretion of the series' author. However, a general policy is that the community must have respect for each author's views on religion, regardless of how it may be expressed within a fanfiction series. This may also include non-religious views such as atheism. In mainstream media In mainstream Smurfs media, the only known form of religion that the Smurfs engage in is that of nature worship, the respect for all forms of life which include plants and animals. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, there are three known types of religion that exist within Smurf culture itself: nature worship, Christianity, and Psychelianism. The Smurfs' belief system also includes an element of ancestor worship, as Smurf ancestors are considered spirits that watch over the well-being of all Smurfs. Christianity and Psychelianism are both considered minority religions that are worshiped only by a few characters within their society, which is usually tolerant of allowing various forms of worship unless they pose a threat to the well-being of the community. Hefty is the only Smurf who considers himself to be an atheist. Among humans in the society that exists near the region of the Smurf Forest, Catholicism is the dominant form of Christianity, while there are those who worship paganism and Luciferianism, mostly those who are evil or are against the Smurfs for their own reasons. Tapper and the Smurfs came across a family of Jewish immigrants who settled within the region sometime after Empath came home for good from Psychelia. The story series does not exclude the existence of other religions in the world, though their appearance and their depictions are mostly within the discretion of the author. Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf, the latter being especially cognizant of the various religions and cults that exist throughout the world, both warn their little Smurfs about them and also the possibility of being addicted to them. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, there are several different religions circulating amongst the characters: nature worship, Catholicism, and Paganism, to name a few. The King's Court The members of the King's court - including Johan, Peewit, Dame Barbara, and Savina - have been raised with Catholic values, which are, for the most part, an extension on ethical and moral goodness. They do not believe in persecuting people for their looks, values/beliefs, or social status; instead, they are encouraged to learn from each other's differences and focus on their moral compass to determine if they are friend or foe. King Gerard's Court King Gerard is loosely Catholic, but prefers to consider himself Agnostic, admitting their may be a higher power, but is not quite certain, so he and Clockwork prefer to live simply as good people trying to do what they believe is right for his kingdom. Sir Josten does not consider himself with any specific religion, although he is willing to attend church, prayer, and other religious services should he be invited. Cye Castle Court Falla was raised more on Paganism, which is the branch off of Catholicism started from King Henry VII in order to enact the divorce law that was considered taboo for many years. She believes more in being with the ones you love rather than being trapped in a marriage of misery, so she has no issues regarding anyone's sexual orientation or religious viewpoints - so long as they are willing to set their differences aside and accept each other as they are. She loves celebrating Halloween and Christmas, and typically ignores Dame Barbara's remarks about Halloween being a "devil-worshipping" holiday. To Falla (and most of her companions) it is a time of respecting the cycle of life and death, celebrating the ones still alive, dressing as someone you are the opposite of, and sharing foods or treats at gatherings. Her brother is on the same page with her, though they rarely appear in the same place at the same time. Glovey Story In the Glovey Smurf story series, Aksel Smurf practices Catholicism while Aasif and Aneeqa are followers of Islam. It is unknown what Glovey Smurf practices, although he did mention to Aksel the first time they met to forgive him since it has been years since he attended the "Sunday Services," making a reference to his human days. He also makes references to Jesus pointing a possibility that he is a Christian. Note It is unknown for what Glovey Smurf's religion is since the creator did not intend to give him an official faith. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The two known religions in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series are Christianity (which is practiced by Abloec Smurf and his later wife Serana and their two children) and nature worship. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Various societies have their own religions. Some are mainstream, others are regional. Humans, blood elves and other races worship the Light, with the Order of the Holy Light being the largest organisation in existence dedicated to spreading the faith. The Order employs various staff, from missionaries who preach to the uncoverted to paladins who fight crusades in the name of the Light. The Order is accepting of many different races, as long as their faith is strong and their willingness to learn high. The nocturnal night elves of Vigrith worship the Moon, as well as the natural wildlife that surrounds their society. One of the tenets of their 'religion' thus is to look after the Midnight Glade in anyway possible. The sunwalkers are deeply theological, worshipping the Sun Goddess via the Sisterhood of the Sun, a group of priestesses who make up the main governing council. Hauvon Expanded Universe (HEU) The humans of the world of HEU are for the most part Monotheist, with the majority being Catholic, including almost all of the residents of the Good King's court. Pagan religions are practiced by other humans in the world, as are other forms of Christianity like Eastern Orthodox, and religions such as Judaism and Islam. These are generally met with suspicion if not outright hostility, though this depends on where one is. The Kingdom of Hauvon is tolerant of non-Christians such as Maenad, as is King Gerard's kingdom, though there is no such thing as separation of Church and State anywhere in this world at any time, as this concept is completely foreign. Johan, Sabina, King Pepin, and Dame Barbara were all born and raised Catholic, though their degree of devotion varies in intensity and scope. King Pepin is a former Crusader whose youthful religious zeal has been colored by life experience. Johan is still full of youthful idealism and holds dear the notions of charity, self-sacrifice and always helping those in need. Peewit is not particularly devout and comes from a poor, rural background, so his priorities are often far below the expectations of people like Dame Barbara and Johan when it comes to things like Lenten fasts and Mass attendance. Sabina sees herself as religious and prays and attends Mass regularly. However, she questions a lot of the things she's told are necessary in order to be a good Christian and a good person. Dame Barbara sees following rules as the path to being a good Christian maintaining proper morality. The Maenad was raised a polytheist and is a former priestess of a Roman mystery religion that she never talks about with humans. No living humans follow this religion any longer, and she has been treated as an evil spirit by priests in the past, so she is understandably reluctant to make her beliefs known publicly. If asked persistently, she will "go through the motions" of a Catholic ceremony to please her human friends or keep up appearances. Smurfs and other non-human creatures venerate nature as a religion, this is similar to but not exactly the same as what Maenad does; Smurfs do not want to have their relationship with the natural world tainted with some of the things humans have done in the name of religion, such as Crusades or human sacrifice. They also see no reason not to recognize multiple deities from different traditions, or celebrate holidays such as Christmas and Easter as well as the Summer Solstice. Category:Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Mature topics Category:Behaviors Category:Open to Community Category:Cultural issues Category:Addictive activities